Shatter Me
by 8Clarify8
Summary: Shatter, oh thy glass rose, so I no longer have to bear being gentle when stepping around you... SonAmy and ShadAmy, little bit of both, more of the other; Where Amy turns to a poetry class to get Sonic's affection, and Amy's poetry book is where she get's Shadow's attention.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shatter Me**_

_**Rating:**_ K/T

**Language:** English

**Pairing:** SonAmy and towards the end ShadAmy (flame all you want).

**N/A:** _I'm not caught up on the new cartoon (I wish I was!), not on any of the games, not on any of the comics- I'm very out of the loop with the Sonic world. But I will allude to a few previous happenings but there is no-set-world that this is based in. I'm not even sure what to say about the ages. How far apart is everybody? Ehhh…. They're older, let's go with that._

_Shatter Me:_

_1_

_Shatter,_

_oh thy glass rose,_

_so I no longer have to bear_

_being gentle when_

_stepping around_

_you._

"Wh-Hey!" Tail's the two-tailed fox shouted at the speeding figure who knocked Cream and Amy to the ground in their haste. The fox frowned at the retreating figure and helped his two friends off the ground; Cream had dropped her ice cream (luckily her chao, Cheese, had caught it before it fell on the ground), and Amy dropped the book she had been reading.

"Hmph! I wonder what hurry they're in." She said in disdain as she picked up her book and brushed off the dirt, leafing through the pages until she was back to the short poem she was on before.

"You've been really getting into poetry lately, Amy." Cream said as they started down the street again- Cream in the middle and Tail's on the end holding her hand as Amy stood off to the other side, book in hand and bags in the other.

"Yeah, there's an amazing class at the community center and so I'm trying to learn all I can so I can use the skills to woo Sonic and convince him to go on a date with me!" Amy held her little book tightly to her heart as she punched the air with her other hand holding her bags- Cream ducked before sharing a concerned glance with Tails.

"A-are you sure that's a good idea, Amy-?"

"Of course it's a good idea!" She stared at her friends wide eyed and offended. "Poetry is the human language of love-"

"I thought it was French or Spanish?"

"That's not the point, Tails!" Amy fumed and crossed her arms, sticking her nose up at both of them. "It's a beautiful way to communicate thoughts and feeling down on paper and that's exactly what I'm going to do with Sonic!"

Tails and Cream stopped walking and let Amy continue to stomp off down the street.

Cheese dropped Cream's ice cream shortly after and the two mobian's spent the rest of their time in town trying to console the crying chao.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shatter Me**_

_**Rating:**_ K/T

**Language:** English

**Pairing:** SonAmy and towards the end ShadAmy (flame all you want).

**N/A:** _I'm not caught up on the new cartoon (I wish I was!), not on any of the games, not on any of the comics- I'm very out of the loop with the Sonic world. But I will allude to a few previous happenings but there is no-set-world that this is based in. I'm not even sure what to say about the ages. How far apart is everybody? Ehhh…. They're older, let's go with that._

_2_  
><em>Hark!<em>  
><em>Do you not know <em>  
><em>shame?<em>  
><em>Being in the presence<em>  
><em>of such<em>  
><em>beauty, <em>  
><em>and being dressed as a <em>  
><em>strumpet?<em>  
><em>Avert your virgin eyes, <em>  
><em>dear rose.<em>

"Ah-ah, good, good, Miss Amy!" The instructor read over the young woman's poem as she beamed in delight, "It's so whimsical and uninhibited- like a carefree child!" Amy's smile fell even in what was supposed to be praise from the brown wolf in a black sweater. Her poem like a child? No! That's not what she wanted, not at all! She wanted deep, she wanted seductive, she wanted heart-wrenching and love! Not a _carefree_.

_'Obviously he doesn't know what he's talking about.'_ Amy concluded to herself as she slumped back against her chair and crossed her arms as she glared at her paper.

"_Ahhh~_ Wonderful, Miss Rouge-"

"Please, _darling_, just call me Rouge." The familiar voice rang in Amy's ears as she perked up in her seat and swung her head around towards the back where the voluptuous bat was actually sitting.

The instructor chuckled low and smiled devilishly at the white bat.

"_Rouge_, lovely name, you're poem is deep, dark, sends _shivers_ down my spine-"

_'With how much he stressed the word I doubt that's all that happened.'_ Amy thought venomously as she glared at the two from over the back over her chair.

"-It's wonderfully written, well thought out, and I must say seductive and heart-wrenching in the best of ways. Wonderful work." Rouge pulled her pretty pink lips back in a charmingly-sweet-all-seductive smile and the instructor winked back. As he moved on Rouge caught Amy's eye, the older woman was pleasantly surprised to see the pink hedgehog, while Amy continued to glare jealous daggers at the bat.

Rouge winked and waved and Amy glared harder.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shatter Me**_

_**Rating:**_ K/T

**Language:** English

**Pairing:** SonAmy and towards the end ShadAmy (flame all you want).

**N/A:** _I'm not caught up on the new cartoon (I wish I was!), not on any of the games, not on any of the comics- I'm very out of the loop with the Sonic world. But I will allude to a few previous happenings but there is no-set-world that this is based in. I'm not even sure what to say about the ages. How far apart is everybody? Ehhh…. They're older, let's go with that._

_3_

_Every flower  
>may not be jealous<br>of your beauty,  
>dear rose,<br>but they should be. _

"This is _amazing_!" Amy breathed as she and Rouge walked out of the community center, Amy reading Rouge's poem in awe and jealousy- "Can I buy it from you?"

Rouge stared at the girl in shock. "What? No, you can't buy it from me."

"But it is sooooooo peeerrrrffffeeeecccctttt," Amy whined, holding the notebook close to her heart. Rouge gave the girl a deadpan look and held her hand out for her notebook back. "It's everything that I want _my_ poem to be!" Amy said dejectedly as she handed the book back to the bat.

Rouge chuckled and put it in her purse.

"Thank you, I suppose. Do you need a ride back to your apartment?" Rouge gestured to her black car that was parked not too far away, and Amy looked back down the side walk to the three mile walk that awaited her.

"Umm.. Yeah, actually." Amy said and followed the bat back to her car.

"Hey, Rouge?" Amy asked, the bat hummed as she unlocked the car. "How did you get to be so good at weaving words?" Amy stared at Rouge from over the top of the car and the long silent stare and final secretive smirk the bat gave her drew her heart further down.

"You learn things." Was all she said as she unlocked the door for Amy; the pink hedgehog sighed and got in the car, leaning back against the comfortable seats and turned towards the window, watching the lighting skyscrapers fly by against the dark purple and blue sky.

Amy didn't notice the person who stepped out from the alleyway once the car left, but Rouge fixed her rear view mirror and frowned into it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shatter Me**_

_**Rating:**_ K/T

**Language:** English

**Pairing:** SonAmy and towards the end ShadAmy (flame all you want).

**N/A:** _I'm not caught up on the new cartoon (I wish I was!), not on any of the games, not on any of the comics- I'm very out of the loop with the Sonic world. But I will allude to a few previous happenings but there is no-set-world that this is based in. I'm not even sure what to say about the ages. How far apart is everybody? Ehhh…. They're older, let's go with that._

_4_

_You're so  
>beautiful<br>and seem so happy,  
>yet you guard yourself<br>with a wall of thorns,  
>my little rose.<em>

_Won't you let me in?_

"But I can help!" Amy grabbed Sonic's wrist and spun him around, putting her foot down and crossing her arms under her chest. "I can be useful too! I'm not a child anymore, Sonic!"

Sonic was taken aback by her brash attitude and blinked, he looked towards the plume of smoke rising above the massive forest before frowning and turning back to her.

"Stay here with Cream, we can handle it." And with that he, Tails, and Knuckles rushed off towards Eggman's Crusher 2.5 (horribly mislabeled since it spewed fire instead of actually crushing anything, the poor droid was no bigger than Tail's mobile tool box and managed to burn down a third of the forest already.)

Amy stood speechless before bringing out her piko-piko hammer and smashing the ground in front of her, sending a scream of frustration out and a wave of rocks to follow.

"Umm… Amy?" Cream's small voice said as she looked into the crater, Amy glared up at her friend and swung her hammer to rest on her shoulder.

"Go to Rouge's club, Cream. I'll be there soon."

"What will you do?"

Amy crawled out of the crater she made and walked off into the forest.

"Knock down a tree or two before the fire can," was her short response before she disappeared into the forest.

Cream was left alone and she glanced around nervously, wiggling her ears till she wasn't touching the ground anymore and flew off in the direction she thought the city was in.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shatter Me**_

_**Rating:**_ K/T

**Language:** English

_5_

_Precious little_

_flower,_

_little golden globe,_

_so fragile and gentle_

_but your thorns still protect you so,_

_my little golden rose._

"We can handle it." Amy mocked as she swung her hammer around carelessly, a flick and twirl of her wrist and another tree came down. "Why do I bother responding to these calls if all I do is say 'o.k' and lead Cream back home?" Amy grumbled, sighing.

Another swipe of her hammer and the next thing she saw was an explosion of fire that burst out and lashed at her, singeing some of her quills as she dropped her hammer in response. Amy gasped and turned quickly on her feet, running from the blaze as fast as she could- but it just wasn't fast enough.

* * *

><p>Her head was pounding, her mouth was dry, and swallowing was near impossible. Her eyes refused to open, and her limbs refused to move.<p>

And not to mention the heavy weight on her chest where it seemed like it was impossible to breathe. Faintly she could hear voices, but it seemed like they were so far away.

_"You were lucky to find her."_

_There was a heavy silence that followed. _

_"Now we wait for that damnable hedgehog to come in and we'll finally trap him!"_

_W-who were they talking about?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Shatter Me**_

_**Rating:**_ K/T

**Language:** English

_6_

_Dear rose, _

_where did you go?_

_I know it is winter_

_and you won't grow, _

_but all of you is gone._

_Come back soon._

Dr. Eggman stared at his newest possession that was stripped of everything she had- Weapons, clothes, money, pictures, memories… They were all his. She was a blank canvas now, a fresh piece of clay to be modeled in his hands and his alone. She was impressionable now, she was clean, she was pure.

She was his to control.

Eggman grinned sadistically, his chin tipped towards his chest and the low lighting in one of the many science labs bounced off his goggles ominously.

He stared at her, thinking of all the possibilities and chances that she could possibly bring him. He could get to Sonic- get inside his mind, tug at his heart and rip it out still beating from his _chest_!-

Eggman coughed into his gloved hand politely to sway such gruesome thoughts- no matter how liberating they seemed. He turned away from Amy's still, naked, floating body in the tube of a strange goop. There was a breathing apparatus over her muzzle as her eyes were shut and long tubes were connected to her muscles keeping her suspended in the strange substance.

And it was as painful as it sounds.

Eggman walked out of the dim science chamber and left the glowing tube alone in the middle of the room.

Amy stayed suspended in her chamber, unaware of her surroundings, unaware of her situation, unaware of her fate. Unaware of everything around her except her mind.

She _wasn't free_, she _wasn't safe_ from the lingering thoughts and questions circling through her mind.

_She wasn't free, she wasn't safe. _

_She _

**_Wasn't_**

_O.K._

_"Who am I?"_ no.

_"What's going on?"_ no.

_"Where am I?"_ no.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No no no no no no no no no no no no no-

Amy's eyes opened wide as her back arched and the tubes connected to her body pulled painfully against her skin, she screamed loud in her breathing apparatus just one word:

_"NO!"_

She _wasn't_ ok.


End file.
